1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to cycles and more specifically it relates to a ball cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous cycles have been provided in prior art that are equipt with various mechanisms for improving the operation of the cycles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 335,253 and 2,802,300 are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.